


Holiday in Spain

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [82]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Sansa are in Spain, but their holiday didn't really start out well. Sansa's suitcase didn't show up at the airport and now she's forced to wear Jon's clothes. Jon totally doesn't mind. But Sansa totally does.





	Holiday in Spain

“I can’t go out like this.” Sansa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wore her own heart shaped sunglasses, but the rest of her clothes were his. His shorts were a little short for her tall legs and although his shirt was clearly too broad for her, it tightened around her breasts. She looked just as beautiful as always, or maybe even more beautiful.

He liked her in his clothes, even though they didn’t really fit her. And he would have loved to take a picture now and to show it to the world. This was his girl. See? She was even wearing his clothes and rocking it.

But as if their holiday in Spain hadn't started out horribly enough already, that would totally ruin his chances to make something out of it. She probably wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the week. And that was not really how he had imagined their first trip abroad. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and his lips kissed her strawberry blond hair. “It’s just to get to the store around the corner.” He smiled at her reflection, but the reflection refused to smile back at him. “We’ll get you a few sets of clothes you feel comfortable in and then we’re gonna explore the city.”

Sansa let out a deep sigh. “Seriously. Why did they have to lose my suitcase? Why couldn’t they lose yours? You wear the same short every day anyway and if you’d walk around bare chested no one would even mind.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“San…” Jon wrapped an arm around her and pressed her as tightly to his chest as possible. “We're in Spain. No one knows you. People don’t care. If they’d have to mind every tourist looking a little weird, they’d go crazy.”

“So, you do agree that I look a little weird?” Sansa turned around and she placed her sunglasses on her head. Her bright blue eyes stared straight into his brown ones and Jon swallowed.

Quickly he shook his head. “I think you look great, really. I’d wanna see you wearing my clothes more often.” He winked at her, but Sansa only raised her eyebrows, clearly not really falling for the trick he wasn’t even playing. 

“I look much better in my own clothes, thank you.” Sansa fell down on the double bed. The mattress was a little too soft and the pillows were worn out and because of the jetlag they had barely slept last night and yet it had been one of the most beautiful nights of his life.

Jon sat down next to her and he reached for her hand. “Sansa, we’re in Spain for an entire week. All you’ve gotta do before we can fully enjoy it, is walk to the store with me to get you something new. I’ve got a creditcard and saved some money, you can pick whatever you like.”

“What if some tourists make pictures and we’re in the background and they post it on social media and they happen to know people who know the people who know us and they see how ridiculous I look?” Sansa rambled and Jon squeezed her hand.

He had to admit that he hadn’t really captured half of her sentence, but he kinda got the important part. “Well, there’s always the alternative, of course.”

“Alternative?” Sansa cocked her head and there was a slight glimmer in her bright blue eyes. “What alternative?”

“I could go to the store alone and buy you something.” Jon scratched the back of his neck. “I get you a dress or something, then I come back and you can change and then we return to get the rest of your outfits.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “You? You will buy me a dress?” She threw her head in her neck and for the first time ever since their plane landed her laughter echoed all around him. It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the entire universe. “Jon, your taste in fashion is hopeless!”

Jon shrugged. “Hey, you didn’t wanna go out. I mean, of course we can stay in our hotelroom for the rest of our holiday, but that’d be a waste of money, right?” He held her hand in between his own. “Just walk with me around the corner. I promise, people won’t be staring and it will be over before you know it.”

She still didn’t seem convinced, but at least some part of his entire speech had reached her. She stood up from the bed and looked for her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

A smile spread across Jon’s face and quickly he walked to the door and held it open for her. 

In the corridor they were greeted by a few crew members, but none of them seemed bothered or surprised by how Sansa looked. 

Jon reached for her hand and squeezed it while they left the hotel and walked to the nearest clothing store.

Even though it was still early, a lot of tourists were up already to claim the best spots on the beach. And most of them looked much more ridiculous than Sansa would ever do.

“See, you blend in perfectly.” Jon gestured at the different outfits. “It's a holiday. You’re supposed not to stress and worry. Just do whatever you wanna do, wear whatever you wanna wear, be whoever you wanna be.”

Sansa shook her head and elbowed his side. “I’m totally stressing right now, because this is not what I wanna wear.” She pushed the door of the shop open and a soft bell announced their arrival. “You better get that creditcard ready. Because, I’m not gonna worry about money and I’ll just buy whatever I wanna buy so I can wear whatever I wanna wear and be whoever I wanna be.” She pecked his cheek and Jon smiled.

“Touché." 


End file.
